When I Met You
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: In the midst of battle, a mysterious girl with silver hair is the last thing you'd expect to see. The same goes for her when she mets someone with mechanical powers. Yet, a sense of familarity is stired within them both. One shot. Includes an Oc.


**Hey. So this is my first GR fanfic, and it's only a one shot because it serves as the prequel story that I'll be working on soon. Since that story involves an Oc of mine, I think this would be the proper way to introduce her. Basiclly, this is about how Rex and my Oc, Tesla, met for for the first time (Hence the title name). Oh, and just as a side note, I don't write battle scenes very well, just to let you know.**

**I do not own Generator Rex, only my Oc.**

When I Met You

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was low, but resounded through the apartment of the vacant building. This building held only one person, and the low beeping sound just happened to reach her ears.

"Mph. What...?" she grumbled. "Five more minutes."

It continued still, annoying the girl into opening her eyes and sitting up in bed. "Alright, I'm up."

She ran her hands through her hair and rubbed her eyes. Glancing over at her clock, she saw that it wasn't that making the noise.

_'If it's not that, then...'_ She realized where and got out of bed, the muscles in her body beginning to wake up, her senses heightened.

Turning a corner, she entered her living room and then down a set of stairs, opening the door at the bottom. Inside the room, were sets of monitors. (Actually there were only 6 of them.) One of them displayed a flashing blue light and emitted the sound she was looking for.

"Sensor four, huh?" She muttered. "Location..."

On the monitor, she pulled up the sensor's location. Main street.

She smiled and walked out, her pace increased. Back in her room, she quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her capris and t-shirt, then putting on her black laced shoes. The she made her way up to the balcony, grabbing a camera along the way.

Once at the balcony, she looked out into the city. The wind was right and blew her hair slightly off side. With a smirk, she jumped over the railing and into the air. Her house, however, sat on a cliff on the outskirts of the city, which meant a long fall to the ground and most certain death. But this girl was different.

In an instant, after falling for a few seconds, blue lines illuminated on her back and white wings unfolded, the blue lines appearing on those, then fading from her wings and back.

Under the cover of moonlight, the girl took off towards her target, the wind blowing her hair back like it did when she jumped from the balcony.

_'Let's see what kind of Evo we got tonight!'_ She thought, ready for anything. _'Bring it on!' _

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Rex exclaimed. "Another bunny?"<p>

Just like he had said, there was yet another Evo bunny lose in the streets. It was a grayish color and was just as wild as the others he had faced before. This time, it was tearing up main street, making quite the mess of things.

"Stop complaining." Six said from beside him.

"Alright, alright. But do you know how much trouble those other two were?" He remembered it very clearly. The one that had spent a week hunting (rather stalking) him and showed up during prom night, and the other apparently sharing the same vengeance for blowing up its friend.

"We have a job to do."

"I don't need to be reminded." Rex smirked.

Generating his Smack Hands, he charged at the Evo, jumping then landing a punch on it.

"Serves you right for interrupting my sleep!"

The Evo bunny skidded back on its feet, then charged at its attacker. This caught Rex off guard as he tried to defend himself, but the Evo rammed into him, sending him flying back and hitting a lamppost.

He was able to get up, but then he saw it lunge at him, a claw raised, ready to slice him.

"Look out!" A voice yelled. Suddenly something pushed him out way of the Evo's attack. Him and this other person landed on the ground, but then there was a flash of some sort of energy. What ever happened, the Evo turned tail and ran away.

"Hey, what was that-" He words stopped when he saw the person before him.

She was a girl about his age with deep maroon eyes and long wavy sliver hair. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with the words 'white heartbeat' written in red, tan capris that were torn at the ends, and black knee-high laced boots.

_'Whoa, who's this girl?'_ He wondered as he got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. _'She's cute, yet, for some reason...she seems really familiar. What could that be?'_

"Aw. You got in my camera shot!" Rex ignored this nostalgic feeling the girl gave him and looked at her to see her maroon eyes locked on the screen of a camera in her hands.

"Why do you have a camera?" He asked the girl.

"Ah, sorry. I'm a photographer, and an artist." She said.

"Okay, but what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I just saved you from getting torn to shreds, so show a little gratitude."

"Gratitude? You really shouldn't be here right now, so just leave the Evo pounding to me."

The girl didn't really seem pleased with him. "I think I could handle it."

She was about to run off, when he realized he hadn't asked for a name. "Wait, just who are you?"

She turned back around and answered him with an angelic smile. "Tesla Valentine."

"Rex Salazar."

Their mutual understanding seemed to be setting in, each feeling something familiar about the other. It was as if, they had met somewhere before, then separated. But they lived worlds apart, so how could they possibly have known each other?

"Rex." Six called, breaking his thoughts. "There's still an Evo on the lose. Go after it."

"Fine." He replied, then looking back at Tesla. "Hey, thanks, I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait a minute." He ignored her as he generated his Rex Ride and took off in the direction that the Evo had gone. Tesla just stared off in that direction, her eyes a blank stare.

"And you are?" She glanced over at Six at this question,

"Tesla Valentine." She took a few steps forward and unfolded her wings, spreading them out against the background of the night sky, not caring if this person knew what she was.

* * *

><p>Rex dogged out of the way again as the Evo swung its sharp claws at him. "What did I ever do to you?"<p>

He was referring to the other two Evo bunnies in this situation, but this one was full of rage, trying to take it out on him.

"Leave him alone!" Something like a fireball slammed into it, sending it off to the side.

Rex knew that voice, the girl from earlier. Turning in the direction of the voice, he saw Tesla sure enough, but there was something else that shocked him as well.

Spread from her back were white wings that seemed to glimmer under the light of the streetlights Her hand, which was pointing towards the Evo, had trails of smoke radiating from her fingertips. There was no doubt about it, she had attacked the Evo, but that would mean...

_'She's...an Evo?'_

"Again with this. I could help you know?" She said.

"You're an Evo?" Rex asked her as her wings retraced.

"Have been for the past six years and counting." She replied, but then turned her eyes downwards. "Although, that's about as much as I know."

Now he was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's say that everything before the event is kind of a blur." She smiled sheepishly, but Rex knew what she meant.

"You don't have any memories?"

Tesla looked up at him suddenly. "Eh? You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, only because I don't have any memories ether."

"I see. I can only think that the nanite event had something to do with my memory loss. The first thing I remember was wakening up in a destroyed town. My hair was already silver at that point, I discovered it when I looked into a puddle of water. My powers came later on, each one different." She paused and pushed her hair out of her face. "And you? What's your story?"

"Apparently, I lost my memories in the same way you did, after that though, I began to have blackouts, losing my memories again each time. Right now, the earliest one was when Six pulled me from some rubble a few years ago. As for my powers, they were already there. According to my brother, there was an accident, and the nanites were the only way to save me."

"Your story seems worse than mine." Traces of sorrow crossed her face, but they were interrupted by a loud growl. They turned to see the Evo back on its feet, and looking more angry than before.

"Okay, how about we fight this, together?" Tesla offered.

"Alright then." Rex replied.

"Then show me what you can do! I'll do the same!"

"Only if you can keep up."

"Then check this out!" Blue lines lit up on her arms and then metal coated her hands, turning them into sharp claws. Before he even had time to say anything, she charged at the Evo, hitting it with the back of her claws.

"Pretty...impressive...don't you...think?" She asked in between swipes. The Evo caught on fast though, finding a break thought Tesla's attacks. She quickly realized this and jumped back, only to see a large chunk of pavement slam into it. She turned to the only person there with her and saw that his arm was transformed into some kind of canon.

"I should be asking you the same." Rex said, casting her a smirk.

"You're just full of surprises." She piped up, watching his arm transform back to normal.

"Well, do you have some sort of power to make that thing hold still for two seconds?"

"Sure." She saw the Evo coming back at them for another attack, but she raised her hands in front of her and large vines suddenly shot out of the ground, coiling around the Evo.

"Nice trick you got." Rex complimented her.

"Thanks." She replied. "Now, what do you propose we do about it? I can't hold it for long."

"Easy." He coolly remarked as he approached the Evo. "Cure it."

"Huh?" She almost let her grip on the vines go at this. "Cure it how?"

"Like this."

She watched as he put his hands on the Evo, blue lines appearing on it. Her eyes widened as she watched it transforming before her own eyes, letting the vines fall at the same time. Rex continued with this strange process until the Evo was nothing more than a mere bunny.

"I-Impossible...!" She breathed as he took his hands off the bunny and stood up.

"Wait, it's _actually_ a rabbit this time?" He exclaimed, looking down at it.

"Um, I think it's called a bunny. And what did you mean by 'this time'?"

He looked at her sheepishly then rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, long story."

"Right. So, you can cure Evos?"

"Yeah. That's kind of the main reason I work for Providence."

"Ah, I see. Kind of an ace that you keep up your sleeve, metaphorically speaking." She inquired.

Just then, Rex heard a call coming in through his communicator. "What's up?" He asked, answering the call. "Yeah, Six. I took care of it. Okay, I'm heading back, just give me a few minutes first."

"They calling you back?" She asked as he turned back to her.

"Yup. Hey, wait a minute, I have an idea."

She cocked her head to the side. "What would that be?"

"How about you come back to Providence with me?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it and shook her head at him. "No. I can't."

Rex's eyes widened in surprise. "What? But I think you would be fine there, and besides, I could use someone else to talk to."

She sighed. "No, Rex, I can't and I won't. You see, even with these powers of mine, I honestly think I couldn't belong to something like that. I've already got a great thing going, I don't need to go there."

Now he was getting frustrated. "But, I...I haven't meet anyone like you for a long time now!"

"I'm sorry. Obviously your place is there, but mine is someplace else."

"And...what if we never met again?"

Tesla closed her eyes in thought, but then opened them as her lips formed into a smile. "Well, since our powers are similar, and I fight Evos as well, I'm pretty sure we'll met again."

"Okay then." He then held his hand out to her. "Friends."

"Friends." She replied, taking his hand in return and shaking it.

"I guess I'll see you around." He then let go of her hand and generated his Boggie Pack, glancing at her one last time before he took off into the air.

As Tesla watched him fly away, the feeling from before returned, making her unconsciously put her hand over her heart. The wind gusted slightly around her, making her silver hair blow past her face, and it somehow reminded her of something, like a memory from long ago.

_'It's odd. There's something about that boy that makes me feel a hint of nostalgia, but what could that mean?' _

That was the question on her mind as she watched him fade off into the distance, and she smiled lightly at this.

"Yeah, that's right." She said triumphantly. "We will meet again, somewhere, Rex Salazar."

**Yeah, so that's it. Feel free to leave a reveiw. **


End file.
